eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 6 Finding A Trail Chapter 2
Beric is definitely not a vampire, Farlan is definitely not a druid, and Barasha is a total pacifist who always stays with his ward. Synopsis Train fight! This episode kicks off with the warforged from last week catching up to the train. The earth sleds, each with twelve warforged on them, break up and they go for different sections of the train. One heads towards the conductor's train, one is going for the back, and the other is going for the train Draconos, Dex, and Beric are in. They all run for the conductor's train, agreeing that it's best for the train to not be stopped. Barasha stays back to protect Oargev. The conductor is stressed and and trying to keep his concentration over the elemental powering the train while the warforged attack. Beric tells him to lock himself in the control room while they defend the train. The earth sled by the conductor's car has a device that looks like it's designed to cut through metal, the second sled is getting close to the dining car, and they've lost sight of the third. They hear a battle roar and see Barasha leap through the window on the dining car onto the sled and he starts wrecking warforged. Beric casts Create Bonfire under the feet of the driver of the sled nearest to them, and Dex tries to trip him with his ribbonweave, but the driver manages to dodge away from that. The wood around the driver catches fire, and he jumps out of the sled in fear. Another warforged rushes to take his place, diving into the fire. The warforged start jumping onto the conductor's car; three make it and one falls on the rail. Drac and Dex get in front of Beric so he can keep his focus on the fire in the sled, right before he climbs onto the roof of the dining car. Beric flicks his wrist at the new driver and a crackling bolt of black lightning flies out, grabbing the warforged and pulling him out of the sled. He's pulled off and slammed into the side of the conductor's car, and then dropped beneath the car. A new warforged jumps toward to control the sled, and right into the fire. The warforged on the car with them punch at Dex and Drac, but they both miss, and more jump over. Drac swings at one and tries to chop its leg off, but it falls off the train, unfortunately taking the leg with him. While Dex and Draconos deal with the warforged in their car, Beric has three on the roof coming after him. He draws his shortswords and rushes at them, pounding the ground in a superhero landing style. Shadowy tendrils leap out from where he punches the car, dealing damage to all three, and he turns and does a flip onto the conductor's car. Farlan the Druid Farlan joins the fight and thorn whips one of the warforged Beric damaged off the car, putting his finger to his lips in a "shush" motion when Beric sees him. Another warforged gets killed in Beric's fire. Beric lets an arrow fly and narrowly misses shooting Farlan in the face. Farlan jumps amidst them and thunder roars out from underneath where he landed, knocking two of the warforged off the train. Drac and Dex are finishing the ones in the conductor's car, and Dex fumbles an attack and is almost pushed off the train, but catches his ribbonweave onto a rope hanging off the side of the car. He manages to climb up with Beric and Farlan and see that it was Farlan creating the thunder, while Beric blurts out that Farlan is a druid before jumping back onto the dining car. Just as they kill the last ones on their car, they hear a shout from Ruken from below. They've taken Prince Oargev. Spells * Beric ** Arms of HadarThe spell wasn't specifically named, but the description and effect are what is described for the spell. ** Create Bonfire ** Lightning Lure * Farlan ** Thorn Whip ** Thunderwave Quotes — References and Footnotes Episode 006 Category:Episodes